


if eyes could talk then yours would sing

by LailaLiquorice



Series: I'll hide you in my poetry { parrlyn oneshots } [5]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Sharing Clothes, Sickfic, anne is a literal koala, cathy can't deal with the adorableness, these two are the softest girlfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 10:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19439485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LailaLiquorice/pseuds/LailaLiquorice
Summary: Anne coming down with a cold results in a very clingy girlfriend who won't give Cathy her hoodie back.





	if eyes could talk then yours would sing

Even before they had been together officially, Cathy had known that Anne was clingy on the best of days. If she was standing behind Cathy she tended to sling her arms around Cathy’s neck and rest her head on her shoulder, sharing a bed always ended up in Anne using Cathy as a pillow, and she would always be the first to reach out and grab the other’s hand as they walked down the road to the theatre. As someone who sometimes struggled with words it was Anne’s way of constantly saying ‘I love you’, and it was one of the things Cathy found the most endearing about her.

But whenever she was feeling under the weather, Anne was always clingier than ever.

A bad cold and chesty cough had forced Anne to take a few shows off while she recovered, and as with the last time she’d been unwell Cathy had taken to sleeping in her room to help chase away any nightmares. After getting home from a matinee performance on a day when she had the evening show off, Cathy made her way up to Anne’s room to see if she was awake and feeling well enough for dinner.

Anne was sat awake on her bed with the duvet wrapped so tightly around her so Cathy could only see her head, the film playing on her laptop forgotten when she looked up to see Cathy in the doorway. “Hey you!” she said in a croaky voice, grinning excitedly despite her tired eyes.

“Hello yourself,” Cathy said, putting her bag down and sitting down on the edge of the bed. “How are you feeling?”

Pulling a face that made Cathy chuckle, Anne shrugged before she replied. “Bit better. Still a bit crap though,” she said, huddling further under the duvet for emphasis as she added “And ‘m cold.”

Cathy sighed sympathetically, shuffling over to feel Anne’s forehead with her palm. Anne leaned into her touch with a sigh, prompting Cathy to press a kiss to her temple once she’d moved her hand away. “You still have a fever, love. When was the last time you took any cold medicine?”

“Few hours ago, before you guys all left,” Anne said, leaning her head on Cathy’s shoulder.

“I’ll go and fetch something then. Do you want any dinner or are we still in soup territory?” Cathy asked, her lip twitching with amusement as she thought of the sheer amount of chicken soup that Anne had gone through in the last few days.

Anne was silent for a moment, and Cathy was beginning to wonder if she was drifting off to sleep on her shoulder before she looked up with a sheepish grin and asked “Can we get pizza?”

Laughing, Cathy shrugged her other shoulder. “I suppose so, though I’m not sure Jane would agree,” she pointed out, nuzzling Anne’s forehead with her nose before she went to stand back up.

“Jane doesn’t have to know,” Anne challenged.

Cathy didn’t reply, just gave an exaggerated sigh while still smiling at her girlfriend’s antics. After checking she had her purse in her bag, she went over to Anne’s chest of drawers where she knew she’d left one of her hoodies a little while ago. When she didn’t find it at the front of the drawer, she continued to rummage further back as she asked “Have you seen my hoodie?”

“Nooo.”

There was something about Anne’s reply that made Cathy pause and look over at her. “You’re wearing it, aren’t you?”

Anne tried to look innocent, but as Cathy put her hands on her hips she was betrayed by her guilty smile. “Maybe?” she said, attempting to hide underneath the duvet even though Cathy could now recognise the navy blue collar peeking out from beneath the covers.

“Yes you are,” Cathy laughed, jumping back onto the bed and attempting to wrestle the duvet away to prove her guilty.

Anne’s joyful laughter was loud in her ears as she tried to burrow further under the covers, but after a few seconds was lying defeated across Cathy’s lap with the blue hoodie on full display. “Alright, you got me,” she groaned dramatically, breaking off to cough a couple of times.

“That I did,” Cathy said, leaning down to kiss her before wriggling her legs out so she could stand again. Since Anne had staked a claim on her own hoodie she picked her favourite of Anne’s to wear, pulling it over her head and picking up her bag as she looked back at Anne who was still lying on her back watching her. “I’ll be back soon with medicine and pizza!” she called, blowing a kiss to Anne before she headed out the door.

Half an hour later, Cathy was somehow making her way up the attic stairs with a pizza box in one hand and a mug of steaming lemsip held in the other. Sparing a moment to be grateful that she hadn’t shut the door on her way out, she put the pizza box down on the bed before handing the mug to Anne who was still sat wearing Cathy’s hoodie. “Careful with that love,” she murmured quietly.

“Gotcha,” Anne said, taking a sip before carefully putting it down on her bedside table.

Knowing that she would have Anne acting as her blanket within seconds, Cathy took off her hoodie before sitting down on the bed beside her. Sure enough, Anne immediately latched onto her arm like a koala and rested her head on her shoulder as she nibbled on a slice of pizza. “Let me know if you start feeling worse, ok?” Cathy asked as she reached for her own slice.

Anne smiled up at her as she nodded. “Will do.”

There was a few minutes of quiet as they ate their dinner, watching the tv series which Anne still had running on her laptop. Then a thought occurred to Cathy and she asked in an amused voice “Was there any particular reason why you decided to wear my hoodie today.”

“Mhm. Smells like you,” Anne mumbled as if embarrassed, hiding her nose in the collar of the hoodie.

Cathy felt her chest clench with affection at Anne’s words. Even though she sometimes struggled to express herself verbally, somehow she never failed to make Cathy’s heart skip with her clumsy displays of affection.

“What?” Anne asked, grinning sheepishly as she watched Cathy’s expression soften. “I missed you, that’s all.”

Kissing Anne’s fever-warm forehead, Cathy said softly “I love you so much.”

“Love you too,” Anne said as she hugged Cathy’s arm tighter for a moment. Then she muttered a quiet “Hold still,” before clambering into Cathy’s lap, leaning her back against Cathy’s chest and letting out a hum of contentedness.

Laughing at her antics, Cathy rested her arms on Anne’s stomach as she shuffled back slightly so they were leaning against the head of the bed. “You couldn’t be any closer if you tried,” she teased lightly.

Anne tilted her head back to look at Cathy upside down. “You’re comfy,” she said, wriggling a little bit so she could cosy up to her properly and covering Cathy’s hands with her own.

Cathy smiled fondly down at her. As Anne rested her head back and closed her eyes, Cathy laced their fingers together and counted down the seconds until Anne very predictably fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> The third of the seven anon prompts: “Have you seen my hoodie?” “Nooo.” “You’re wearing it, aren’t you?” There was no name attached but it had to be soft parrlyn.
> 
> I love writing hurt/comfort with anne so much as literally everyone has probably guessed by now lol. Bonus points for bonus parrlyn because i will never be over how soft these two are. All of the girlfriend cuddles. Make the most of it bc the next parrlyn prompt is a fair bit more angsty (but will still have a happy ending bc hello it’s me so no panics). Four prompts to go!
> 
> For anyone who's reading this series on AO3 and wondering when they missed the love confession: that's at the end of a 3 chapter fic not included in the series!! You can find it under the name of 'I have been a fool for lesser things'.
> 
> I'm lailaliquorice on tumblr :)


End file.
